The present invention relates to the domain of window regulators for automobile vehicles.
A prior art automobile vehicle window regulator comprises a vertical support plate in which two substantially vertical cam grooves are formed, namely an upper cam groove and a lower cam groove which essentially depend on each other through an oblique translation with respect to the horizontal so that the upper and lower ends of the lower cam groove are located at heights lower than those of the corresponding ends of the upper cam groove, a mobile carrier supporting a windowpane and mounted on said support plate by means of guiding means cooperating with said cam grooves in order to impart to the pane a movement of translation and possibly of rotation about a transverse axis with respect to said support plate as a function of the contours of said cam grooves, a cable winding drum connected to said mobile carrier by an upper cable passing over a first cable return means provided at the upper end of said support plate and by a lower cable passing over a second cable return means provided at the lower end of said support plate, and means for driving said winding drum.
Window regulators of this type are used for imparting a complex movement to the windowpane. It may for example be question of a window regulator for a quarter panel of a convertible, which is arranged in that part of the bodywork adjacent the passage of the wheels.
The drawback of this type of window regulator is that its space requirement is relative large. In effect, it is much larger than the travel of the windowpane, and this due to problems of implantation in the bodywork of the vehicles, particularly in the vicinity of the passages of wheels.
On the basis of this state of the art, the object of the present invention is to propose a window regulator whose space requirement in height is reduced.
The invention attains its object in that the first cable return means is located at a height included between the heights of the upper ends of the two cam grooves, and the second cable return means is located at a height included between the heights of the lower ends of the two cam grooves. The first cable return means is advantageously located above the upper end of the lower cam groove. More advantageously still, the second cable return means is located below the lower end of the upper cam groove. The means for guiding the mobile carrier preferably comprise two sliders respectively cooperating with a cam groove. Preferably, the upper cable is connected to the slider a cooperating with the lower cam groove and the lower cable is connected to the slider cooperating with the upper cam groove.